Akosian Military (Organization)
Overview In the Modern Era, the Akosian Empire 's military, commonly referred to as the Imperial Knights, are divided into multiple branches based upon their jurisdiction, responsibilities, and combat roles. Each branch wages war on different battlefields, uses different equipment, weapons, armor, and personnel, and works with different groups to achieve the overrall goal of advancing the empire or protecting it from exterior threats (in the form of fighting piracy, waging foreign wars, and wars of conquest), and interior threats (from splinter groups, contesting pretenders, and preventing uprisings). Some paramilitary groups exist, taking part in police/security details, providing relief for lower-class citizens and colonists, or taking part in expeditions and survey groups. They are the hands, feet, and eyes of the Akosian Empire, and are rewarded for positive standing in the Akosian hierarchy. Knights Marum (Interstellar Navy) The Knights Marum are the Akosian Empire's interstellar navy. Comprised of nearly all spaceworthy vessels, this branch of the Akosian military supports, carries, and backs all other branches, and is known for being the largest of all five non-paramilitary organizations. With nearly three-fifths of the government's allotted military funds being funneled into the construction, replenishment and maintenance of the navy, it is no wonder that the Akosians consider this to be their most important asset. The highest rank in the hierarchy of the Knights Marum is the Regent Knight-Admiral, and his Court of Marum, a group of nearly 100 highly-skilled officers, and a dozen advisers coming from outside of the Knights Marum. With their advice and diverse knowledge, the Regent Knight-Admiral is considered one of the most respected and valued Akosians in the entire Empire, and easily one of its most powerful, garnishing thousands of warships and millions of Knights Marum to his/her/their command. Subdivisions of the Knights Marum include: The Marum Cyberwarfare Divison (M.C.D.) Responsible for handling all artificial intelligence placed aboard Knights Marum vessels. Repairs, installs, configures all data programs and firewalls. Maintains and supports programming for military satellites, automated drones (interceptor and bomber types). Similar in function to an empire-scaled I.T. department, its independence and responsibility for handling cyber attacks on foreign powers, uploading viruses and bugs to damage and interfere with enemy technology all provide the M.C.D. with prestige and power. The Marum Deep-Space Warfare Division (M.D.S.W.D) All Akosian vessels are constructed and maintained for being independent from the main body of the Knights Marum, however, this division is entirely dedicated to deep space operations, whether they are scouting or offensive in nature. Each vessel's crew in these fleets are dedicated and heavily screened for mental, emotional and physical health, and many spend decades in cryogenically induced sleep. Communications with this division are extremely limited at almost all times. The Marum Engineering Division (M.E.D.) The Marum Engineering Division of the Interstellar navy is responsible for the construction and maintenance of all Marum facilities including drydocks, fuel depots, military relays, automated and manned defenses, in addition to maintaining and repairing ships from other divisions of the Knights Marum. They are the most active branch of the fleet during peace time, deploying and repairing Akosian technology as quickly as possible to keep the Akosian war machine in fighting shape with quick recovery times. They work heavily with the Science division of the Akosian military, as they are often responsible for salvaging enemy vessels and technology recovered from encounters. The Marum Defense & Response Division (M.D.R.D.) The Marum Defense and Response Divison is responsible for being the most reactive fleets in the Knights Marum. Equipped with faster vessels than the standard issue, they are capable of reacting to enemy engagements in record time, or maintaining garrisons at predetermined points in defense of Akosian territories. This is the most constant and inflexible branch in terms of size, as the number grows in a constant ratio of the territory the Akosians need to defend during peace and war. The MDRD works heavily with the MED and MSRD. The Marum Support and Reinforcement Division (M.S.R.D.) The Marum Support and Reinforcement Division is the workhorse of the Knights Marum, with the duties of feeding and supplying the crew aboard other divisions' vessels. Often, fleets consist of hospital and agricultural ships, cultivating food for fleets returning from deep-space missions, or areas cut off from the rest of the Empire. They also supplement the production of arms and munitions that occurs aboard other division fleets in the case the rate of consumption supercedes that of the rate of production. The Marum Offense/Assault/Mobile Warfare Division (M.O.A.M.W.D.) The Marum Offense/Assault/Mobile Warfare Division, or simply the Offensive division, is the tip of the spear of the Knights Marum. The responsibilities of this division are entirely self-explanatory, taking part in all offensive actions against enemy targets, taking part in invasions, assaults, fleets, and boarding actions (though invasions and boardings always work in tandem with the Knights Osinium) Knights Osinium (Interstellar Marines) The Knights Osinium, the equivalent to the Marines of the Akosian Empire, are the most well-trained and equipped personnel in the entire Akosian military. With extensive screening and cultivation of only the finest recruits of all Akosian races (client or Genus), it is a diverse and powerful division of the Akosian military. They engage in all sorts of actions in conjunction with the Knights Marum, who transport and house them in between divisions, but do not have them under their own commands or jurisdictions in normal circumstances. They number in the hundreds of thousands, relatively small compared to the high populations in the Akosian Army and the Akosian Navy. Typically, the Knights Osinium experience genetic and cybernetic additions and supplements to increase their abilities past their rigorous training and selection. The Knights Osinium is headed by the Regent Grandmaster, and the Court of Orsinium, composed of 100 highly-skilled and educated veterans of the Knights Osinium, and complimented by a dozen trusted advisers from other branches and outside the Akosian military hierarchy. With the group at his/her/their disposal, decisions made often factor in multiple opinions, advise, and combined millennium of military experience before taking on a heavy engagement and allow for long-term plans to be made in a collaborative effort. Subdivisions of the Knights Osinium are limited to: The Osinium Elite Divison (O.E.D.) The Elite Divison, informally referred to as the Legion of Sabers, are the most skilled and talented members of the Knights Osinium, and some of the most powerful infantry in the Akosian military. They are rarely used in combat, save for often the most important and delicate tasks and assignments not trusted to the regular divisions of the Knights Osinium or the Knights Misumi. They are even further bolstered cybernetically and biologically, and hand-picked from the best-rated members of other branches by the Regent Grandmaster. The Osinium Explosive Ordinance Division (O.E.O.D.) The Explosive Ordinance Division, informally referred to as the Legion of Sappers, are the explosively specialized members of the Knights Osinium, and the most lethal branch of the Akosian military. They are used in the mid to late phases of combat. They are used to destroy enemy ordinances, stockpiles, equipment and vessels after the oppositions' bulk of defenses are removed or occupied by other forces. It is an experimental and recent division created from the Akosian military, and such, is becoming the most well-documented and criticized. Knights Misumi (Akosian Army) The Knights Misumi, the main bulk of the Akosian Empire's ground forces and paramilitary groups, are the most-populated and encompassing portions of the emperor's military. The Knights Misumi is the branch least separated by racial, species-based, or religious differences. They work extensively with each branch of the military, operating as an intermediary between groups and working to bolster and fill the cracks between roles each group has in military operations and exercises. The highest rank in the Knights Misumi is the Regent Knight-Marshall, and his or her Court of Mizuma, a group of several Knight-Commanders (the heads of the largest divisions of Knights Misumi forces), and a dozen advisers from outside of the Knights Misumi. The contributions of regional knowledge and diverse intelligence provides the Knight-Marshall with much more ease in handling the diversity of of his or her forces. Subdivisions of the Knights Misumi include: The Misumi Garrison Division (M.G.D.) The primary component of the Knights Misumi, the Garrison Divison (or simply The Garrison) is comprised of the combined security and defense forces standing guard on all coreworlds and colonies in the Akosian Empire. Comprised primarily of local populace, typically the Garrison works with local police and security forces to maintain order in their station. They are the front-line defense to foreign or hostile entities, and also keep watch for anomalies and issues for other military groups to take charge of. The Misumi Special Operations Division (M.S.O.D.) The elite portion of the Knights Misumi, the Special Operations Division, also known as Crusaders, are the second-most well equipped and supplied division of the Knights Misumi. Responsible for all land-based high-risk missions, Spec Ops Misumi are far more effective than their Garrison cousins. They work with the MGD and MIAD in multiple joint operations and exercises, but mostly independently. They are also the Akosian equivalent to SWAT teams, assisting police forces in crowd and riot control when not taking part in foreign invasions. The Misumi Imperial Affairs Division (M.I.A.D.) The penultimate in the best-equipped and trained members of the Akosian military, the Imperial Knights are the division of the Akosian army held as the monarchy's right hand and shield, protecting the monarch(s), their family, and their advisors. They also carry out the monarch's agenda, acting as a versatile source of labor and manpower when not deployed on security duties. The MIAD has the most narrow selection pool for recruits, recruiting only core races with extremely high-ranked qualifications and/or experience. Knights Utomna (Akosian Robotics) The Knights Utomna is comprised of technicians, cybernetic, information and mechanical experts who oversee, control, and maintain most of the Akosian robotics units. They typically work with the Akosian Army and interstellar Navy, but also have run operations with the planetary navy (particularly the KUAOD.) Considered less in need for a heavy administrative body, the leader of the Knights Utomna, the so-called Warden Machinist, meets with 12 personally selected staff in the Chamber of Technologies. Mostly, the Warden will only appoint those with the knowledge necessary to handle specific needs of robotics platforms, but it is not that uncommon to see an outsider appointed due to nepotism or a more distant viewpoint. The Knights Utomna Heavy Platforms Divison (K.U.H.P.D.) The K.U.H.P.D. is a recent addition to the main bulk of the Akosian military, only being inducted once drone and artificial intelligence technologies were deemed lucrative enough to mass produce and achieve viable battlefield results. Taking control of all ground-based military drones and robotic constructs such as mobile artillery, supply caravans and automated transportation, the H.P.D. holds responsibility over a versatile arsenal of combatant and non-combatant technologies. The Knights Utomna Atmospheric/Orbital Division (K.U.A.O.D.) Coming before the K.U.H.P.D., the Atmospheric and Orbital Division has a much more offensive stance in the Akosian military, as most airborne or spaceborne drones and craft are meant to harass enemies, support allies, or run reconnaissance and surveillance on hostile targets, as opposed to running supplies or long-range attacks. The division is valued for providing a much more preferable expense in the form of destroyed robots and drones as opposed to the lives of soldiers. Knights Oku (Akosian Planetary Navy) Despite the onset of interstellar travel, the old trades of waterborne ships has yet to die out. Stripped of most of its heavy military roles, the Knights Oku are a small, but dedicated, humanitarian oriented organization of volunteers. It is second only to the Knights Misumi in its blend of racial and species diversity. Headed by the Regent Knight-Admiral, the Knights Oku's administrative body is collectively known as the Court of Oku, with 100 skilled and intelligent advising officers and crewmembers of separate fleets. A dozen outside advisors supplement the Court in its decision-making. The Knights Oku Hunter-Killer Divison (O.H.K.D.) The Knights Oku Rescue/Response Division (O.R.R.D.) filler